Świątynia
| Odkryta=Inni | Przeznaczenie=Nieznane | Numer=Nieznany | Status=Nieznany | Zniszczona w= | Zniszczona przez= | Instruktaż=Nieznany | Body= }} thumb|left|Hieroglify na murze otaczającym Świątynię 250px|thumb|Mapa [[Bena do Świątyni]] Świątynia - miejsce lub obiekt na Wyspie mające jakieś znaczenie dla Innych. W finałowym odcinku 3. sezonu Ben polecił Innym by udali się do Świątyni. Mur W odcinku dowiadujemy się, że świątynie chroni mur by różne osoby nie mogły wchodzić do niej. Mur to ruiny starożytnej, kamiennej budowli. Zbudowany jest on ze skalnych bloków, widoczne są również dwa wejścia, a także dziura prowadząca do podziemi muru. Pod budowlą znajduje się tunel. Gdy Locke i Ben szli starożytną drogą, jeden z nich wpadł do jeszcze niższego podziemnego piętra budynku. Pod spodem znajdował się pokój do którego można wejść także po schodach. W środku jest wiele kolumn z hieroglifami, a na końcowej ścianie rzeźba przedstawiająca błyskawicę (potwora) i Anubisa. Pod rysunkiem są małe dziurki z, których wychodzi dym. W tym przypadku wylazł on by osądzić Bena. Świątynia jest za murem. Logo stacji poznaliśmy w odcinku gdy Ben narysował je na mapie. Ben narysował mapę dla Alex, Danielle i Karla. Prowadzi ona do stacji Inicjatywy Dharma pod kryptonimem Świątynia. Zgodnie ze słowamie Bena, jest to ostatnie bezpieczne miejsce na wyspie. Inni udali się tam, by ochronić się przed wrogą grupą ze statku Kahana. Istnienie Świątyni było utrzymywane przez Bena w tajemnicy przed większością swej grupy, wiedzieli o niej tylko nieliczni. Zgodnie z mapą, obiekt ten musi znajdować się niedaleko wybrzerza, na północny-zachód od Baraków, półtora dnia marszu od nich. 250px|thumb|[[Jin przy Światyni]] Danielle i jej grupa wraz z Jinem trafiła do ruin Świątyni, próbując uratować jednego z towarzyszy, Montanda. Potwór wciągnął go do otwóru prowadzącego do podziemii, odrywając mu rękę. Towarzysze Danielle, Lacombe, Brennan i Robert zeszli do tunelu, chcąc go uratować. Danielle, zabijając jakiś czas później Roberta, powiedziała, ze zostali wtedy "zmienieni" przez Potwora, dlatego musi go zabić. Świątynia nie musi być wcale dziełem Inicjatywy Dharma. Posiada Hieroglify, które ma prawie każda tajemnicza budowla np.: Kolumna, Zamarżnięte koło, Stacja Łabędź, Studnia, Stopa, Drzwi Bena. Robert powiedział, że dym jest obiektem chroniącym Świątynie. Teorie * Świątynia może być zabytkiem, pozostałością po dawnej cywilizacji zamieszkującą Wyspę, używanym przez Innych jako schronienie, miejsce zebrań lub punkt orientacyjny. ** Być może że w świątyni znajdują się Agresorzy. ** Lecz jak Oni przeżyli czystkę? *** Tłumaczyło by to, że tam się znajduje podziemna stacja Dharmy, bunkier. * Świątynia jest połączona z tajnym pomieszczeniem w domu Bena w Barakach. * Świątynia może być miejscem, w którym Inni uprawiają swój kult. ** Czy czczą w niej Boga? *** Mają swój własny obrządek i bóstwa np. wyspę, potwora, postać, dla której zbudowano posąg? **** Ben był chrześcijaninem. Jednakże nie był on "rdzennym" innym. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego to właśnie ta stacja jest jak powiedział Ben najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na wyspie? ** Ponieważ świątyni broni Potwór. *** Potwór często oddala się od świątyni, a atakowani przez niego ludzie nie zawsze chcieli zaatakować Innych. Inni nie mogą kontrolować potwora, być może jedynie "wzywają go w potrzebie". Potwór działa na własną rękę. Gdy potwór porwał Locke'a też wciągał go do dziury, ale zupełnie innej. Pod wyspą może znajdować się sieć tuneli, w których mieszka potwór. **** Tak, znajduje się tam sieć starożytnych tuneli. * Czy była zaznaczona na mapie UV w Stacji Łabędź? * Czy służy/służyła w ten sam sposób co normalne świątynie? * Czy ma film instruktażowy? * Czy ktoś w środku mieszka/przebywa? **przebywa tam potwór co wiemy z odcinka Dead is Dead en:The Temple fr:Temple he:המקדש